


Found Heaven as Love Swept Low

by formalizing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Sucking, Come Shot, Finger Sucking, First Love, First Time, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Thumb-sucking, so underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets his knees bruised that first time when he's just old enough to know how and Dean's old enough to know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Heaven as Love Swept Low

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on my Tumblr](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/137901216264/sam-loves-to-suck-he-always-has-hes-still). There's also filthy bonus love in the tags at the original post. (ETA: There is somewhat of a continuation in a later reblog [which you can read here](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/137907664639/ferventsammy-fuckyeahbandwagon) and also includes a teensy bit extra in the tags. Seriously, this is much more messed up on Tumblr.)
> 
> Title from "[Touch the Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1RQciil7B0)", with apologies to Hillsong United because I'm pretty sure this is not the kind of worship they were singing about.

  
  
  
  


Sam loves to suck; he always has.  
  
He’s still carrying around his old, chewed-up pacifier at age 4, long after he should’ve out-grown it. Dad throws it out when he tries to break him of the habit, because Sam’s gotta start school next year and can’t pack a binky along in his backpack. The first thing Dean ever steals is the soother that finally puts an end to his brother’s week-long tantrum.

Even at 12, Sam still wants something in his mouth more often than not—eraser ends of pencils, the straw in his soda, a fat, cherry lollipop whenever he gets the chance—shoves his thumb between his teeth to fall asleep sometimes when dad’s not around, keeps it there until it’s spit-soaked and pruney. When his skin cracks and bleeds from being sucked dry too many times, he replaces it with Dean’s fingers, his mouth the perfect size to be quieted by two pressed tight against his tongue in the dark.

Dean doesn’t say ‘no’ when Sam gets on his skinny knees at 13, of course he doesn’t. How could he, when Sam points a million lashes at him like knife points around those supernova eyes. His brother sucks cock like a melty popsicle dripping over his fingers in a heatwave, lips tight around the tip until they go numb and he pulls off with a slut-suck swallow, darts his greedy tongue out in a thick line of wet from the bottom to the top to catch any drips he might’ve missed. He only gags a little when Dean hits his throat, makes those sticky, choking sounds as he looks up with eyes that are wet and beautiful with tears, grips Dean’s hips like he’d ever dare to pull away.

Sam curls his tiny tongue over swollen lips that Dean hasn’t even kissed yet, lets him finish on his face with a closed-eye smile of no return.

The first thing Sam ever stole was Dean’s heart, tucked behind his teeth and swallowed down his fuck-sore throat, knees stained with bright red blowjob bruises and come clumping his eyelashes.

ETA - Response to a commenter that said they need 50k words of this:

I wonder how I would even find 50k words for this.

Maybe I’d tell you how Sam likes it when Dean gets his thumb wedged between Sam’s back teeth to hold his mouth deepthroat wide, looks up to the heavens like they’re watching back as he rides his brother’s throat, because he can’t handle Sam’s pleasure-blown dark eyes on his when his lashes are thick with take me tears.

Maybe I could regale you with tales of Sam’s sleep-slack lips around Dean’s cock as he dreams, suckling unconsciously like he hasn’t already drained him dry, and Dean doesn’t sleep, runs his fingers over the cupid’s bow of that baby-soft mouth as he lets it ruin him some more.

Maybe we could explore, you and I, the way Sam wails when Dean’s peach-eating him, so wet and shameless it drips down his chin with every lick of his tongue into that hole that takes Dean’s dick like that’s its sole purpose—tailor-made to fit too tight—but still quivers and clenches like it’s the first time everytime he gets his mouth close enough to breathe hot and wet over it.

Does Sam’s mouth still taste at all like the sticky smear of cherry cola lipsmackers when Dean kisses him, or is that all hidden under the creamy sin sweet of Dean’s come on his tongue?

Also ETA - In a chat with rei_c:

Imagine them [at 14 and 18] and Sam's the sluttiest, fuck-me-rough virgin you've ever met, wants to tattoo Dean's initials alongside the bruises on his knees, the bitemark on his hip, the purple heart suck-kiss stain he left on his neck, just like he scratches his own initials in the skin of his brother's back so that he has to keep his shirt on every second dad's around.

(I tell her to stop me, she says 'KEEP GOING')

(Keep going) is what Sam says when Dean can just barely pop the head of his cock past the rim of his hardly-stretched hole because Sam begged him to use just one finger, the same finger he's got tucked in his cheek now to clamp down on when it hurts so good, burns like their first taste of hellfire ought to.


End file.
